Forum:Quick Question about Grandline Islands
Are they all on one of the Seven Routes? Following the journey of the Strawhats from Twin Peaks to Saboady Archipelago, somewhere in the midst of getting Vivi to Arabasta, the crew stopped following their natural Grand Line Route, and it's debatable as to whether they took a shortcut or took a different route all together. However, has it ever been said that all the islands in the GL are definitely on a magnetic route? Currently all the islands met in the Grand Line by the Strawhats have been in the Paradise Half, and therefore before Saboady Archipelago. This would mean that Karaigana and the Boin Archipelago, the places Kuma sent Zoro and Usopp respectively, were also on routes and would have been met by the 1/7 of crews (an average) who were set on that route and survived thus far. However, the atmosphere and description given of both islands gave the impression that these islands didn't have regular visitors. I know that Oda is only one guy, and it could just be an abberation, but assuming Boin Archipelago is on a route, and few people make it to the island, and you can expect even less make it out, that there would be talk somewhere (definitely at Saboady Archipelago) of there being no survivors of a specific route. Or in the other case, that the route Zoro would have been sent to, is the island home of a Shichibukai. It is possible that the magnetic fields of certain islands are too weak, or they are just too far out to naturally be picked up by one of the seven routes, which would then explain islands such as these, but more over I just wanted to know if it's definite that all islands are actually on a route. if im not mistaken , the route that they take is different from what the log pose instructed, they mainly choose the wrong path, like the arabasta from little garden , jaya to skypiea , water 7 from skypiea, enies lobby to water 7 , enies lobby to morias ship the lastly sabaody arc. I think the last island the SHs followed their log pose to (in paradise) was Long Ring Long Land. In order to get to Water 7, they just followed the train tracks, not their log pose. And after Water 7, the log started pointing to Fishman Island. They got to the Archipelago because Camie knew hot to get there. So, assuming Water 7 has a log pose point, who knows what route it was on. Also, the Boin Archipelago may be just flowers, and not be a real island with a log pose point. Also, please sign your posts next time with four ~~~~ 18:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Aokiji expressly said that Water 7 was next on the route from Long Ring Long Land (Chapter 321). They just ran into Shift Station on the way, and followed the tracks from there. 18:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The boin archepalego isn't actually an island.. it's actually a big carnivorous plant,and thus has no magnetic pull.It's been stated in both the manga and the anime i think(though i usually only read the manga as the anime takes too much time).Also it would seem as though the island home to dracule mihawk is in fact part of the 7 routes you can take to get to shaboady in the grandline due to Don krieg waking up mihawk from sleeping(Presumably on that island) while he was adventuring in the grandline trying to get one piece.the coffin-like boat that mihawk offered to lend zoro to get back to shaboady also seems similar to that of the boat he used to chase down don kreig.Eightynine! (talk) 18:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC)